


Cool for the Summer

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hamilton Reader Inserts [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitting, Blowjobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Modern AU, Reader Insert, Virginia, cis girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: You're home for the summer and babysitting Thomas Jefferson's daughters. You also find your boss pretty hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while. I'm on spring break and the semester has been pretty intense so far. We also got a foot of snow today. Enjoy!

You pulled into the luxurious driveway on the other side of town. You were home in Virginia for the summer and you had a babysitting interview. The father was named Thomas Jefferson and he had two daughters, Martha and Mary. From the looks of it, he would pay you a killing.

You parked your car and walked to the front door, ringing the door. A tall, rather attractive man opened the door with a smile on his face.

“You must be (Y/N).” He said.

You nodded. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Jefferson.”

“Thomas is fine. Please come in.” You followed him inside, amazed by the home’s grandeur.

“My daughters Martha and Mary are ten and four respectively. They’re very smart and well behaved so they shouldn’t give you any trouble. You’d be watching them during the week from nine to six or so once school’s out. Until then, you’re on deck from two to six. You’ll get ten dollars an hour with payday every Friday.”

“Great.” By the end of the summer, you’d have enough cash to fund your college adventures for at least the next school year.

Finally, you made your way to the living room where you and Thomas sat down in the cushy chairs.

“Tell me a little more about yourself, (Y/N),” he said. 

“Well, I just finished my freshman year at the University of Chicago and I’m majoring in sociology, but I’m home all summer.”

“That’s phenomenal. Oh, to be in college again. Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

“Let me get the girls in here so you know what you’re dealing with.” He got up and went upstairs, presumably to their rooms. He shortly came back down the stairs with two young girls in tow.

“Martha and Mary, this is (Y/N). She’ll be watching you this summer while I’m at work.”

“It’s not even summer yet!” Martha said. “It’s only May.”

You laughed. “I’m on summer vacation now because I’m in college. It’s nice to meet you two. We’re gonna have a lot of fun this summer.”

You went home soon after, amazed you landed such a sweet gig. This summer would surely be something.

-

The following Monday was your first day on the job. You got there right before two. Once in the driveway, you typed in the addresses to Martha’s school and Mary’s preschool. By two thirty, all three of you were back at Monticello.

“Can I have a snack, (Y/N)?” Mary asked you.

“Sure,” you said. “What do you want?”

“Can I have the wafer cookies and some water?”

“Of course.” You set Mary up while Martha got her own snack before going to her room to do her homework. Mary told you all about her day at preschool. Around four o’clock, Martha came back downstairs to watch TV after finishing her homework.

“Can you make us dinner soon (Y/N)? We usually have it around five,” Martha said.

“No problem.” Although you had minimal cooking skills, you were phenomenal at making Kraft and all their products. The girls were happily eating mac and cheese and chicken nuggets by the time Thomas came home.

“Hi girls,” he gave them a kiss on the forehead. “How were they, (Y/N)?”

“Just fine. How was your day?”

“Not so bad. See you tomorrow.”

“See ya. Bye, girls.” As you walked out to your car, you realized it was a shame that you only got to see Thomas a few minutes a day. He was so hot. 

-

By the time Memorial Day rolled around, you had settled into the rhythm of going to Monticello every afternoon. You had that Monday off to hang out with your high school friends. You were all on your back porch eating cheeseburgers and macaroni salad for lunch.

“Jefferson sounds like a total DILF (Y/N),” your friend Angelica told you.

You rolled your eyes. “Unfortunately, nothing’s ever gonna happen. I talk to him maybe five minutes a day and I’m the babysitter.”

“The best things in life are unexpected,” your other friend John said. “Just look at me and Alex.”

“We’ll see about that.”

-

A few days later on Friday, Thomas came home early, around five. Martha and Mary were delighted to see their father.

“What’s the cause for celebration, Thomas?” You asked.

“I just wanted to eat an early dinner at home. Would you mind joining us?”

“Not at all.” Thomas made a pasta dish that was simple but more sophisticated than you could ever pull off.

“This is so good, Thomas,” you said. “Where did you learn to cook like this?”

“When I was in law school I decided I didn’t want to eat ramen for the tenth night in a row, so I went out and bought some ingredients.” He asked you and the girls how your days had gone. 

You left around 6:30. You and Thomas could certainly be friends. Anything else was just plain out of the question.

-

Two weeks later you got a call from Thomas around 5:30.

“What’s up?” You asked.

“Hey (Y/N), I’m stuck at work it seems. Would you mind sticking around for a few more hours? I’ll obviously pay you more.”

“Not a problem.” You knocked lightly on Martha’s door, where both she and Mary were.

“Your dad’s coming home a little late tonight,” you told them.

“Do you know what time?” Martha asked.

“I don’t, Marth. If he’s really late though, can you girls get ready for bed?”

They nodded.

Around 8:45, you saw Thomas’ car roll into the driveway. Mary was asleep and Martha was reading quietly in her room. You were watching a movie in the living room.

Thomas entered the foyer. “I’m so sorry about that, (Y/N). It came out of nowhere.”

“It’s no big deal. Mary’s asleep and Martha’s in her room. I read Mary a bedtime story.”

“Thank you so much. The girls really like you, you know.”

“I really like them.” 

He sat down next to you. “I’d be lying if I didn’t say I liked you too myself.”

You froze. “What?”

“Shit, I’m sorry. That was totally inappropriate. You’re free to leave.”

“Wait, you...Like me?”

“I’m afraid I do.”

“In that case, I totally like you, too.”

“Then I hope it’s not out of line for me to do this.” He leaned in to kiss you softly. You relaxed into him, kissing him back. 

“Wow.” Both of you were flustered.

“If it’s not too forward of me, the girls will be out with their grandparents next weekend to celebrate the end of school. That is, if you’d like to spent some time with me.”

“I’d like that. See you tomorrow, Thomas.” You spent the last of your courage to kiss him again before walking out the front door.

Holy fuck.

-

You spent the next week and half incredibly on edge. Business went on as usual but the sexual tension between you and Thomas could be cut with a knife. Every day when he came home he would now pull you aside for a few minutes to steal a kiss or more. You could hardly believe it.

“I told you!” Angelica howled when you spilled the beans to her and John.

“(Y/N)’s gonna get some dick!” John hollered.

“Shut up, you guys,” you said. “I don’t know if we’re gonna have sex.”

Angelica laughed. “He certainly didn’t invite you over to play Scrabble.”

“Chill. As always, I’ll let you guys know what happens.”

-

That weekend arrived at the speed of light. You spent most of Saturday freaking out and trying to look attractive before driving over to Monticello around five.

You only had to knock on the door once before Thomas answered it.

“Come on in (Y/N).” You felt like you were in a dream. You ended up in the kitchen.

“Is there anything in particular you’d like for dinner?” He asked.  
“Not really,” you said. “I’m good with most anything.”

“Awesome. There’s this new baked ziti recipe I’ve been dying to try out.”

“Those are all my favorite things: pasta, cheese, and tomato sauce.”

Thomas laughed. “I think things are going to go just fine.”

Thomas told you about his life while he cooked and asked about yours. You learned that he worked at a firm he founded and that he was the most die hard Virginian you’d ever met.

“At school my friends find my accent charming,” you told him.

“Nothing like a Southern accent, I say. Much better than the various Midwestern accents.”

“I agree, although my best friend is from Oregon.”

“Must be nice to meet people from all over. I got my degrees at William and Mary and then UVA, so most of my contacts are right here in Virginia.”

“I may go to school in Chicago, but Virginia’s a great place to be.”

“You’re right.” Once the baked ziti was done, Thomas brought two heaping plates to the kitchen table. “Please dig in.”

You were hooked in one bite. “This is incredible. I can barely make plain pasta.”

“I’d be happy to teach you how to make more.” The atmosphere had shifted. It was obvious that Thomas was giving you bedroom eyes. If you had looked in a mirror, though, you were probably doing the same.

“I’d like that.” You carried on with your meal. The conversation continued, but the sexual tension was apparent. When you both cleared your plates, you felt your heart rate pick up.

“That was great, Thomas.” You said, maintaining eye contact with him. Funny how you normally had trouble looking people in the eye.

“It was. Would you care for some dessert?”

“What would that be?”

“I think you know.” He grabbed your waist to pull you into him, his lips meeting yours. You let out a sigh of bliss.

“You like kissing me baby? There’s more where that came from.” Kissing quickly turned into making out. Thomas led you up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Tell when to stop.” He trailed his lips down your neck.

“Don’t,” you moaned. He kissed down to your chest, dangerously close to your breasts.

“Can I take this off?” He asked.

“Do whatever you want, Daddy.” Shit. Both of you froze. You felt yourself getting flustered, hoping he wouldn’t freak out.

“Well, it looks like the girls can never call me that again.”

“Why’s that?”

“I only want you calling me Daddy from now on, princess.” His lips crashed against yours as you both scrambled to take each other’s clothes off.

He unclasped your bra to hold your breasts and kiss them as you writhed under his hands.

“You’re so beautiful (Y/N). I want you so bad.”

“I’m all yours, Daddy.”

“Fuck.” He all but ripped off your shorts and underwear along with the rest of his own clothing. God, was he gorgeous naked.

“Thomas,” you said. “I might die if you don’t fuck me right now.”

He laughed. “There are a few things I wanna do before that, babe. For starters, I wanna taste you.” You shakily spread your legs as he got down and fit his head between them. 

“Relax, baby. I’m gonna make you feel good.” The first lick across your clit caused you to make a sound not entirely human. You felt him smile as he continued to devour you, eventually pushing two fingers into your. The stimulation was heaven, but you felt your orgasm approaching fast.

“Fuck Daddy, I’m gonna come.”

“I’d love it if you came in my mouth, princess. Don’t hold back.”

The attack on your pussy was too much. You clamped down on his fingers and hit your climax. He didn’t let up even as you came down from your high and only stopped when you tugged on his curls.

“Mother of God.” You noticed his leaking erection. “Can I return the favor, Daddy?”

“If you want to.”

You nodded and reached for him. He felt thick and heavy as he filled up your mouth. You bobbed your head back and forth slowly, hearing a string of expletives fall from his lips. Thomas’ praise prompted you to pick up the pace. You took your hand to pump him in and out of your mouth until he pulled himself off of you.

“I only wanna come when I’m fucking you,” he explained, causing a shiver to run down your spine.

“Then we should get down to business.” He went through his nightstand for a condom while you got yourself situated, your mind going a million miles a minute.

“You still want this?” He asked.

“Absolutely, Daddy.”

He smirked and kissed you as he pushed himself inside of you. His size took a few moments of stillness to get used to.

“You can move now.”

Thomas started by going slow. The slow sex felt great once the discomfort subsided.

“This is insane,” you told him. “Us fucking, that is.”

“It is, isn’t it? But in a good way.”

“In a very good way. You can go faster if you want. I’m up for it.”

“I’m gonna rock your world, (Y/N).” He sped up his thrusts until his hips were slapping against yours.

“Oh God, Daddy. You’re so good.”

“Your pussy makes it easy, baby girl.” It wasn’t much longer before you felt your second orgasm of the day closing in on you.

“Daddy, I’m close.”

“Wait for me, baby. Let’s come together.” After a few more seconds, your brain exploded. You clamped down just as Thomas came inside of you. Once yours and his breathing slowed down to normal, he pulled out of you and wrapped his arms around you.

“That was fucking incredible,” he said.

“Right? I think it’s gonna be a while before I can walk.”

Thomas laughed. “I think this is going to be a very fun summer.”’

“You’re telling me.” Soon afterwards, you got up and got dressed to go home.

“See you Monday,” Thomas said, smacking your ass on your way out.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
